That's not love, an Adventure time FanFic
by LeagueOfAT
Summary: Finn struggles to find his true love, when all the princesses seem to want him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about love, hate, jealously, and many more things. It all starts with a human boy named Finn. I don't own Adventure time, or anything that goes with it except for this story. Also, this story takes place somewhere after the episode "Princess Day".**

"Finn! Wake up buddy! Bubblegum is calling!"

Finn was very tired, and hesitant to get out of his bed. Before Jake woke him up, Finn was having a wonderful dream. Princess Bubblegum was there, and she was 13. They were in her bedroom. He admired her beautiful, gooey, pink hair. She had the eyes of a goddess; they were pink like the rest of her, but somehow they still stood out. Finn started to narrow his eyes lower down, just a bit. He started to look at her breasts, and didn't care that they were under-developed. Finn almost reached his hand out, to simply touch her. Just to feel her soft, warm, baby-like skin rub against his. He stopped, and quickly was pulled back into reality when the young Princess giggled, and said, "Finn? Hello? I can see you staring at my breasts."

Finn's face turned a plump, tomato red as those words came out of her mouth. And before Finn could make up some lame excuse, she pulled him in and kissed him. Princess Bubblegum started to lightly guide Finn's hand with hers, until it reached her breast. Finn took the hint, and gently started to squeeze it. "FINN! WAKE UP!"

Finn snapped back into the real world, and groaned. He proceeded to slowly climb down the ladder to the kitchen, and got a cup of water. "Hi Finn."

Finn yelled out, then stopped when he realised it was just PB, and his face turned bright red when he saw her, mainly because of the dream he was having moments ago. "Glob PB, you scared me!" Finn said.

"Finn, if you follow me back to the candy kingdom, I have some wonderful news I would like to share with you." PB told the very gumpy Finn.

"Sure PB, let me just change." Finn replied, looking slightly less tired, and more exited.

Finn came back down the ladder 15 minutes later with his usual T-shirt and shorts, deciding to leave his backpack behind. "I already told Jake we're going, so I'm all set!"

"Could you leave the hat behind, Finn?" PB said, "You look better without it." She then proceeded to kiss him on the forehead, to make sure he would do as she asked.

With a bright red face once again, finn took off his bear hat and let PB lead the way to the candy kingdom.

**Well, that was the first chapter! Whew! I added some lemon at the beginning so that you guys wouldn't leave instantly, because the first few chapters may seem a bit slow. Leave your feedback so I know if I should keep going, or just stop in m tracks. Just so you know, this is gonna be a loonngggggg story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaptah twooo! It's longer than the last one, and hopefully not as boring. Also, more 'dreams'.**

"So PB, what did you want to tell me?" Finn asked as they opened the doors to PB's kingdom.

"I'll tell you once we get up to my room" PB replied, looking pretty casual, which really bothered Finn.

As they got to PB's room, Finn was really exited, but badly attempted to hide it. "So PB, what's the news?" Finn said.

"Well Finn, let's be honest here. We both know that you really like me; Possibly even love me. I'll be honest Finn. I really like you too. It's just..," PB hesitated, "You're too young. This has been a problem for a while Finn, and you know that." PB sighed, but then lightened up." Lately, I've been doing some testing, and found something phonominal. If you mix ogre tears with male hormones, it creates a syrum that matures your body physicly and mentally. In simple terms, you'll be older. Around 18 years old." PB still looked very casual, but there was a hint of exitment in her voice.

Finn hesitated for a moment, and looked into PB's glowing eyes, and without thinking, said yes. "Great," PB said, finally letting out her exitement, "I actually have a vile ready for you right here."

Finn grabbed the vile without hesitation and gulped it down. Finn was exited a first, but then slowly became dissapointed, as nothing seemed to happen. After about an 15 minutes of sitting in silence, both Finn and PB were eager for something to happen. PB was the first one to speak up. "Finn, I think you should go home. Maybe it'll happen later."

Finn was a bit frustrated, but nodded and began to leave. That night, he told jake everything that PB had told him, and that now he's having doughts about the syrum working. Over a chunk of meatloaf, Jake said that everything would be okay, and he should just wait until morning to see what happens. That night, Finn had a similar dream to the one he had before. He was in the same spot, in the same bedroom, still looking at PB, but this time, PB was herself, and not a younger version of herself. Finn started to feel differnt too, almost as if he was taller, and more mature. He looked down at himself, and decided to take off his shirt, wanting to see what had changed underneath. As Finn examined himself, PB gasped at the scene of Finn's muscles. He had a slight six-pack, but it wasn't overdone. His arms weren't flimsey and wobbly, but rather firm, and well toned. The same went for his legs. PB slowly approached her lover, and felt his firm body. She then slowly came up to kiss Finn, and this time is was more passionate, and more loving than ever.

As PB lifted her shirt over her head, she once again led Finn's hand with hers, but this time, she didn't move them to her breasts. She moved his soft hands the back of her bra, so he could unhook it. Finn was so close to revealing her beautiful, large breasts, and then- "Finn! Wake up man!"

Finn woke up in his bed as usual, but like Jake said, the transformation had taken place overnight. Finn was very exited to tell PB the news, but felt a wet substance in his bed. _Oh glob_ he thought, _I jizzed all over my bed! I better cover it up before Jake finds out._ Finn covered his bed in a bunch of pillows and blankets, then proceeded to change, and go down to the kitchen. "Morning Mr. Wet," Jake said jokingly, "how was your dream?"

"Shut up." Finn replied, with a very serious tone.

Jake tried to change the subject, not wanting to make Finn too embarrased. "Want some eggs, Finn?" Jake asked, "After eggs, you can go to PB's place. She came by this morning and asked about your.. 'state'. She wants you bad, Finn."

Finn ate his eggs, then left to go to the Candy Kingdom. As he walked, Finn thought about what other girls like Flame Princess and Marceline would think of him now. As Finn thought about this topic, his mind drifted off into some thoughts of what Marceline would look like naked. He imagined her soft, grey body; cold and lifeless, yet it would be so hot. Finn was lost in thought when he bumped into somebody. "Woah, Finn. When did you get so sexy?" It was Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Finn's face turned as pink as Bubblegum's, and Marceline started giggling. "Why so pink, Bonnibel?" She said to Finn, obviously teasing him, but she had a hint of curiosity in her voice. "I... I'll explain later." Finn said, with a very nervous tone.

"I wanna know now, Finn. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." Marceline grinned at finn's defeated face, knowing he was going to have to tell her.

"Well, you see... PB brought me over to her house for 'very good news', and it turned out that she actually had a crush on me this whole time." The expression drained from Marceline's face. "She told me that she rejected me all those years because of my age, but told me about her groundbreaking discovery. Mixing Male hormones with ogre tears, she was able to make an aging potion. I drank it, and the potion acted up overnight. Listen, PB's worried sick about me, so I should probably be going."

Marceline was shocked. She was frozen in place, still taking in the horrifiying news. Her Finn; her special Finn, was being taken by that bitchy bonnibel. Marceline knew bonnie very well, and also knew what she was going to do with Finn when he got to the Candy Kingdom. She couldn't bear the thought, so she shut it out from her mind. Marceline quickly jumped in front of Finn, and stopped him. "Finn! You can't go to the candy kingdom!" Marceline said, and before Finn could argue, the vampire continued to talk. "You can't go because... because I need you to help me with a new song! Yea, that's why!"

Finn decided to follow Marceline, because she sounded very nervous and very urgent. I Guess PB can wait. Finn thought. They traveled to Marceline's cave, where her house came into sight. "Hold on Finn, I have to take care of something. Don't go anywhere," Marceline told Finn.

Finn nodded, and stayed put. He watched as Marceline flew into her home, probably cleaning up the place a bit. Finn's curiosity got to him, as he thought about what Marceline was doing in her house. _Maybe she was setting up her bass._ Finn thought, _Maybe she was making something for me to eat. Or maybe... _Finn's mind drifted off to the one place where Jake told him not to go near. The much-desired Tier 15. Finn knew full well what it was, but never really thought about doing it himself; Maybe a bit in dreams, but that's it. Finn's curiosity was speaking to him, giving him commands. It told him to look into Marceline's window, to see what she was doing.

Following orders, Finn snuck up to Marceline's window, and checked the living room. Nothing seemed to be there. With Finn's curiosity still hungry for answers, he climbed to the second floor window, and peeked inside. What he saw made his face turn plump red, and froze him in place. Marceline was coming out of the shower, naked! He had seen her nude before, when he was with Jake, and they were both hiding in her closet. The difference was, he never got a good look at her. She had the smoothest skin and the perfect curves. her outline was so astonishing, Finn could barely keep his grip on the window. He took a look at her large, fully developed breasts, but then was majorly startled, and lost his grip of the window. Finn checked the noise to find out it was his phone. It was a call from PB. He thought about it for a moment, and decided to go over the the candy kingdom. Finn felt bad about leaving Marceline alone, but after what he saw, he would be able to look at her without getting a mad erection. He left her a short note.

**Don't forget to leave feedback! Also, I would think of this chapter as a long one, but maybe it's still short? Idk, tell me in the comments. I really tried to make it a casual length. Also: Even though I have the basic plot & storyline planned out, I would still love to hear your guys' suggestions. Who knows? Maybe a few lucky winners with have theirs added!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I just finished this chapter. It's the last one I'm posting today, but you may see more tomorrow, depending on the feedback. Btw, this is an extremely lemony chapter, so beware.**

Marceline came out of the shower feeling clean and fresh. She started to think about Finn, and his new muscles. She remembered his firm chest, and imagined he had a very long, very hard cock. Suddenly, she heard a sound at the window. She heard a thud, but nobody was there. She shut her blinds, and then had a slight grin on her face. Marceline Started to grab her breast while thinking of Finn, and slowly squeezed it while pushing it up, and then letting it drop. She did this for about a minute, and realized that he was outside,waiting for her. Marceline ran down stairs , and opened the door. "Finn, I'm ba-" She stopped.

Marceline didn't see Finn. She stepped out, and looked left and right. He was nowhere to be found. She stepped out of her house, only to find a note nailed to the front of her house.

Dear Marceline,

Sorry I left you alone, but PB called me, and I thought I should go over to the Candy Kingdom so she knows I'm alright. Sorry again.

-Finn

Marceline stood still in fear, knowing what was going to happen. Bonnibel was going to tear Finn apart. She had no mercy. Finn was probably just reaching the Candy Kingdom, and there was nothing Marceline could to to stop him. She slowly walked back into her house, and up the stairs; wide open eyes never leaving her face. She went to her bed, and just sat there, not even thinking. Marceline just sat there.

Finn was very close to reaching the Candy Castle, when he got another call from PB. This time, he answered. "Hello? Finn? Are you there? Are you okay? I'm worried sick about you." PB started asking questions left and right.

"I'm fine PB, everything;s okay. I'm approaching the kingdom. Where should I meet you? Finn replied.

"Meet me at my room, where we talked about the serum." Bubblegum was so exited. She had the whole night planned out. There were specially made bubble-wax candles that decorated the room. Pink rose pedals revealed a path over to the bed. PB had the dildos and whip hidden in her closet, so that Finn would already be to far deep to abort when she pulled them out; literally. Finn opened the door just slightly, while peeking into the room. "PB? Are you in here?" Finn whispered.

"Of course you silly, I'm over by the bed. Now get in here." She whispered back, just to play along.

Finn opened the door, to see PB, dressed in a sexy pink lingerie, exposing most of her body except for her nipples and vagina. Finn's face turned so red, he almost exploded. "Uhh... PB? What's going on here."

"I want you Finn," PB replied in a very sexy tone, "I want you bad."

Finn was frozen. He didn't know what to say. He wanted this, he really did. The problem was, Finn didn't know if he was ready. Finn went ahead and took his shirt off. He would start with tier 10, and then would judge if he wanted to go on. As his shirt went off, PB admired his moderate abs, and then licked her juicy lips. "That's more like it." PB whispered to herself.

She pulled him in and started kissing him so hard, as Finn licked the inside of PB's sweet mouth. Finn felt great, but something wasn't right. He didn't feel like he wanted to go on. He opened his mouth to talk, right when PB started to pull off her lingerie, to expose her bare breasts. "Stay with me," she mumbled into his ear, "fuck me Finn. Do whatever you want to me."

Finn still had a slight uneasy feeling, but ignored it. PB started to pull down Finn's shorts. At first he was struggling, and tried to keep them on, but eventually Finn gave in, and let PB pull the down to expose his bear penis, which was sticking out of his boxers. At the sight of it, PB was filled with adrenaline. Her eyes turned devilish, and she started to rip his boxers apart. The uneasy feeling in Finn started becoming harder and harder to ignore, but he still tried to. As PB started rubbing his hard cock, Finn let out small moans. PB paused for a moment, but decided not to get her 'toys'. She thought that this would be enough... this time, at least. PB crawled up to Finn, and shoved her tounge down her throat without warning. She shoved Finn's hard cock up her vagina, which was starting to release fluids. Finn, still trying to take it slow, had no control over what was happening. He was a slave to PB's fast pace, and now had to fulfill her needs.

She started moving her hard ass up and down on Finn's cock, and wrapped her hands around him, giving him a choking bear hug, Finn was no longer being pleasured. There was something very wrong about this, and he know it. Still, he let PB force her tounge down his throat and bounce on top of him. She manuvered Finn's hands to her large breasts, and commanded him to squeeze them hard. He did what he was told. With all this happening, they were both moaning loudly, but Finn started to jerk back his head, so he could breathe. He shouted out, "I'm going to cum! Stop princess!"

She dis-obeyed him, and started going faster than Finn could handle, while covering his mouth with her hand. As Finn looked into PB's eyes, he was scared for his life. He let out a large sigh as his warm, sweet cum seeped into PB's uterus. They were both breathing very heavily as PB said "We're done here. You may go." with breaths in between each word. Finn got his clothes back on, and left acting like nothing happened. On his way home, he thought to himself why he couldn't enjoy himself. Finn was too tired to figure it out, and went straight to sleep. He slept through the morning, evening, and most of the night.

**Well, that was that. Can you figure out why Finn couldn't enjoy himself? Take a guess! I'm looking for a certain keyword, or something similar to it. Leave your thoughts in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La-La-La-Lemon! Oh also, I might as well get this out now. There isn't gonna be any point in this fanfic where Fionna or anyone in Ahh appears, because I can't stand Finn and Fionna crossovers.**

Jake was in the living room, playing BMO. He didn't aprove of Finn sleeping in so long, but he didn't bother him. Jake knew that Finn had some rough stuff going on. He didn't know what happened while Finn was at PB's, but it was rough.

**3 Months Later**

It was 7:30, and there was a knock at the door. Jake was mad when he went to open the door, because whoever was there interrupted his game. He opened the door to see Marceline, with slight sadness in her face. Jake was surprised, because he hadn't seen her for months, and neither had Finn. He stretched out his arms and gave marceline a giant bear hug. She smiled. "Is Finn home?" She asked.

"Yea, but he's sleeping on the couch." Jake replied, with a depressing look on his face.

_The couch? Finn never sleeps on the couch. Also, it's only noon! Why would he be so tired?_ Marceline thought. She asked Jake why Finn was so tired. She was worried.

"Well, since that one day Finn went to PB's because she was worried, he's been going around 3 to 4 times a week," Jake exclaimed, "every time he comes back from PB's place, he just crashes on the couch and sleeps in for most of the next day. He doesn't adventure anymore, he doesn't get all hyper anymore, he just sits around. He still exersizes from time to time, but that's about it. He's not well Marceline, but there's nothing I can do to help."

Marceline was filled with rage. She tried to stay as calm as she could, as she said her goodbyes and flew back to her cave, but as soon as she got there, she screamed. She screamed as loud as she possibly could. If she wasn't inside her cave, all or Ooo could probably have heard it. Marceline was mad for several reasons. First, Bonnibel was ruining Finn, and turning him into a depressed sack of potatoes. Also, she knew exactly why. Second, Marceline couldn't stand the thought of Finn being mercilessly torn apart by Bonnie. Marceline could stand all that though, if she didn't have to deal with the worst reason of all. She had lost Finn. She had lost him forever. She would never get to put her lips around his, feel his slimy tounge with hers, and Finn would never get the passionate, slow sex that he deserves. She was truly alone, and nothing would fix that.

Marceline wanted to kill Bonnibel. She wanted to rip her apart and drink her sugary blood. Bonnibel has done so many bad things in her life, but this was byfar the worst. Not even Marceline, the most evil person of all, would sexually abuse a poor boy. With worry in her eyes, Marceline got in her bed, to go to sleep. She was thinking about Finn too much, and couldn't get to sleep. Marceline decided to masturbate, to take her mind of Bonnibel. She thought about Finn again, and imagined him without any clothes on.

She felt like it was wrong to think of him this way, but was too horny to protest against herself. She started slipping her hand under her shirt slowly, and just lightly rubbed her stomach. Marceline wanted to be ver aroused. She started to slowly moved up to her chest, and felt her breasts. She slipped her t-shirt over her head, and started to play with her tits. She didn't wear a bra to bed, because the strap always bothered her. Marceline grabbed her tits, and slowly rubbed her nipples. She squeezed her breasts together and started to lick them. Becoming more and more aroused, Marceline moved one hand slowly down to her clit, while keeping the other hand by her breast so she could play with it.

Marceline paused for a moment, and went to her closet. She pulled out 3 dildos made from the same gummy food that gummy bears are made of. Bonnibel gave them to her for her birthday last year. Though Marceline didn't usually use toys, she thought she would give it a try tonight. going back to her bed, she slowly stuck one of the dildos into her pussy, while giving off small moans. She then moved it in and out of her pussy, still thinking of Finn. She took the other two dildos, and decided that tonight was going to be really kinky.

She pushed one of the dildos into her asshole, while pushing the one lodged in her pussy as deep as it could go. She kept both in place, as she started to stick the last one into her mouth. with the dildos lodged inside her, Marceline started rubbing her clit with one hand, playing with her tit in the other hand, and gave off loud moans that were muffled by the dildo in her mouth. She continued to do this until she was ready to cum. She started ribbing her clit faster, and harder, until she gave off a loud scream, spit out the sweet, gummy dildo, and squirt. She squirted fluids all over her bed. Marceline fell asleep naked, with her own body fluids all over her.

The next morning, Marceline was happy from last night's 'session'. She was able to focus enough to figure out a way for Finn and Bonnibel to break up. She didn't like playing glob, but she had to in this situation. It was a stupid plan really, but Marceline didn't really care. She went to Finn and Jake's tree house, to ask Jake what time Finn usually leaves. Jake said that he already left, which worried her a bit. She flew to the candy kingdom, knowing exactly where the two lovebirds would be.

Marceline barged into the room, and just in time too. She came in to see Bonnibel trying to rip Finn's shirt off with her teeth. She made sure Finn could hear her loud and clear when she yelled, "Finn! Stop! She doesn't love you, she's just using you for sex!"

PB, covering her exposed breasts, replied with "How dare you barge in unannounced and say such a thing Marceline."

As she said this, PB had a slight trace of nervousness in her face, mainly because it was true. She had been using Finn for her own sexual needs, and nothing more. Finn was very, very confused. He was just listening to the two girls fight, as they called each other some very unsettling names. He suddenly realised something; something he had been wondering for the past 3 months. He realized that he didn't enjoy sex with PB like he hoped because.. it wasn't passionate. It all made sense now. That's explains why Marceline said PB was using him for sex. She was telling the truth! Finn snapped back into the real world to find Marceline gone, and PB licking his now exposed abs. _PB probably called the guards to throw her out. That sick bitch._ He thought. He was suddenly filled with rage, as he realized that all he did for the past 3 months was have meaningless sex with PB and sleep. That's it. Finn kicked PB off of him, not even caring if she got hurt. "Finn! Ow, what was that for!"

"It's for wasting 5 years of my life so you could have your sexual needs fulfilled." Finn said. He of course meant the serum that aged him by 5 years.

PB started to put on a fake dramatic scene, as if she was the one being hurt. She started crying. Finn almost looked back as he left, but he didn't. He just didn't.

**Well, that's chapter 4. How'd you like it? Was it too lemony? Too Short? Too perfect? (Definitively the third choice) Leave your thoughts in a review! Also, favorite this if you want more! Fanfics are work to wright, and if only 2-5 people are reading this fanfic, then I won't do the work to finish it! Show yer luv!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh, chapter 4. Wait, no. It's chapter 5, right? Yeah, that's it. Hope you enjoy it!**

_This time, nobody can take him away. Finn's mine. He's mine forever._ Flame Princess thought. She was planning to go over to Marceline's place, to thank her. Flame princess changed into some casual clothing. She headed out of the fire kingdom, putting Flambo in charge of the place until she got back. She pulled out her paper map to find Marceline's cave, which burnt to bits as soon as she touched it. Great. She thought, now I have to find it myself. Flame Princess knew her way into the Gumdrop Forest, but that was about it. She headed there, thinking about the hell she was going through, and that it was going to be totally gone. She would be the happiest woman alive.

Flame Princess looked for the gloomiest, darkest forest, and took that path. She got a bit scared from time to time, but then realised she was powerful enought to engulf the whole world in flames. She then felt safer. When Flame Princess spotted a cave,she got over-excited. She ran in and looked around. There were some rocks, a few ants 'n plants, but that was it. No house. She left the cave, and started searching again.

Marceline was walking around the trees, occasionally they talked to her. They tried to get inside her mind. She blocked them out, knowing that they were just stupid trees. She felt a sudden pain in her back, almost like sunlight. _How is this possible?_ She thought, _It's the friggen middle of the night!_ Marceline turned around to have her forehead collide with someone else's. Bonk! She fell backwards and stumbled to the ground. She also felt a sharp pain on her forehead, like it was heavily heated. She looked up to see Flame Princess, with some oven mitts on that Finn gave her. "Oh my glob Marceline! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention because I was heavily thinking and then I acidentally bumped into you, I'm sorry it's all my fault we need something to patch that up oh my glo-"

"Calm your tits girl, it's fine. Just stop panicking." Marceline reassured Flame Princess.

"Marceline, I've been looking for you," Flame Princess explained, "I wanted to say thanks. You really helped me out."

"I helped you? With what?" Marceline was suprised, and a bit confused. "I don't remember doing anything."

"Well, you broke up Finn and Princess BubbleButt. You see, I've been doing some scouting lately. I saw Finn walking to the Candy Kingdom almost every other day. I wanted to find out why, so I started following him. I looked in through the window of BubbleButt's room, and saw them.. they were..." Flame Princess hesitated, while thinking about the events that took place. "They were fucking. They were doing it hard too. I guess you could say it made me a bit jealous, and then I wanted him back. I think we can both agree that I deserve Finn's dick more than BubbleButt."

Marceline once again, was struck in the heart. Not only did she have to deal with somebody who likes Finn, but she has to deal with the fact that Finn likes her back. Marceline suddenly was full of stress, and without hesitation, flew away. She flew back to her cave, where she could sit in the shower and think about her options. _I couldn't kill her, she's too strong. Hmm, what about finding a flaw in her reasons for wanting Finn? No, she seems pretty pure. My only option is to get to Finn before she does._ Marceline finally got out of the shower after about 3 hours, running her next plan through her head over and over. She texted Finn.

Hey Finn, could you meet my at my place tomorrow at 8:pm? I need to talk to you.

Sure, anything for you m'lady.

LOL! k, see you tomorrow.

Marceline needed to clean the place up for tomorrow. It's going to be a sexy night. She puffed up her pillows, and cleaned her room. She set up a music player, and set it to a very romantic song. _No, wait,_ she thought, _I'll wright one!_ Marceline fell asleep on the floor, cuddling with her base. Little did she know, FP was also planning a special 'meeting'.

the next morning, Finn woke up early, ready for an adventure. "Jake, you ready to go find some dungeons?" He asked

"You bet your sweet ass I am!" Jake replied

Finn got his booties on and opened the door, only to be scared out of his pants. "Hi Fi- oh man, did I scare you? are you okay?" FP looked at Finn, who was now calming down.

Finn was on the ground, just looking at Flame Princess. He admired her beautiful red eyes, the very eyes that were once evil. "Yeeeeeeeessssssssssss?" Finn replied, with a playful grin on his face.

"Well.. I.. well..." FP was very nervous."well... do you want to go out?" She spit out those words as fast as she could, because she would have never been able to say it normally. FP was scared. She didn't know if Finn was over her.

"Oka.. Okay. When should we go? I'm busy at eight, because Marceline wanted me over at her place for some reason."

"Let's go.. now." FP said, knowing that she had to get to Finn before Marceline. "Let's go into a dungeon, and fight off some monsters. Ya know, like old times."

Finn was just kind of going along with this. He was having too many girl problems. He was confused.

**I assume this chapter's a bit short, but whatever. There's no lemon, and I know. This chapter is mostly for introducing FP into the story. I'll probably put extra lemon in the next chapter to make up for no lemon in this one. Oh, and another thing. Don't expect PB to be gone forever. She always gets what she wants, right? Maybe? Possibly? I guess you'll just have to find out in the next Chapter O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you know that I write these at 3-6 in the morning? God, I'm so tired. For newcomers, this isn't one of those fanfics that was started in 2002, and updated every two years. I roll out a new chapter every day. Some times it'll take me two days, but rarely. Well, chapter 6 everybody. Enjoy!**

"Hey Finn? I have a gift for you." FP and Finn were both deep inside a dungeon, when she pulled out a small box.

As FP handed Finn the small box, he held his hand out, not knowing what kind of gift FP got him that's so small. He slowly opened the box, and looked very eager as he did. Finn was a bit disappointed when he saw a blood red amulet, hanging from a silver chain. "Uhh, thanks.. FP."

"Well, put it on!" FP teased Finn, knowing that he would like it once he had it on.

Finn was never really the type of person who wore jewelry, but he put it on so that FP wouldn't have just wasted her time getting it for him. As he put it on, he felt different. Almost like he had a warm glow around him. "It's uhh, nice. I like it." Finn pulled off a happy look, even though he wasn't that enthusiastic about it.

The events that followed weren't expected by Finn. FP hugged him close and gave him a long, passionate, tongue-full kiss. Finn was suddenly very scared; He thought he was going to burn his mouth off! Instead, nothing happened. The only thing that affected Finn was the love that FP had for him. Noticing that he wasn't getting hurt, Finn continued to kiss FP, his tongue dancing with hers. FP was the first to suggest something past tier 5. "Finn," She called his name very softly, "Take off your shirt."

Finn suddenly had flashbacks of PB, how she would ruin him, and not even be willing to clean up the broken pieces. Finn suddenly went still, frozen. He was scared that FP was just the same as PB. Maybe she just wanted him for sex. FP quickly took notice of Finn's panic attack, and tried to reassure him. "Finn, I'm only going to go as far as you're willing to. If you want to just sit here and cuddle, then I'm okay with that."

Finn thought about FP, and started to calm down as he realized that she wasn't PB, she would never do that to him. Sadly, as one problem went away, another bunch rose. Finn thought to himself. _Why does FP want me? Why now? If I have sex with her, wouldn't that be illegal? Why doesn't hurt my skin? What if her emotions get to strong and the world explodes? _There were millions if not BILLIONS of conflicts Finn had thought about. "FP, I'm having some doubts about this working."

Finn told her as many questions as he could, and FP tried to give Finn as many positive answers as she could. "Illegal? Finn, I'm not friggen 13, I'm 19. I only told you I'm 13 so you wouldn't think I'm too old for you. Finn, I want you because I like you. I like like you. I'm not going to lie, I saw you with PB, and it made me jealous. It also made me realize how much I love you, and that I can't stand to see you with another woman. Especially BubbleButt."

Finn laughed at the silly name FP had for PB. He lightened up, and went ahead and took off his shirt. For a short amount of time, FP just stared at Finn's abs. they were perfect. They were noticeable, but not insanely huge. It was just the way she liked it. "Alright FP, let's do this. You better really be 19, because I ain't doin nothing with a 13 year old." FP giggle a bit.

The two lovebirds started making out, when FP started slipping out of her dress. "Shall I start, my hero?" FP said playfully.

"I have no idea what that means, but sure, go for it." Finn was a bit confused, but didn't stop her.

FP slid off her bra, revealing her bare breasts. They weren't nearly as big as PB's, but that didn't matter to Finn. For him, it was all about the love involved and the pace. FP slowly pulled down Finn's pants, his large, hard cock still hidden under his boxers. "Oh man Finn, you must really want this." FP was joking around.

She started to pull off Finn's boxers, and nibbled at his chest at the same time. Exposing Finn's hard cock, she reached out to grab it. Once FP got hold of it, she started rubbing it slowly while biting her bottom lip. She then put her mouth on it, feeling his big, hard cock sliding into her mouth. She knew Finn liked it, because he was giving off small moans. FP gave Finn a very kinky look. He got the message. FP slowly started crawling up Finn's abs, until she reached his face. She flipped around, so that she was facing up. FP started to rub her panties, still on, on Finn's cock. She made sure his cock was rubbing her clit, as both Finn and FP gave off moans. FP looked at Finn for confirmation to let her continue farther. When Finn nodded back, She slid the part of her panties covering her pussy out of the way, as she slowly pushed her vagina over Finn's hard cock, making sure it went all the way in before pulling out, and repeating. "Finn," FP said, who was very horny, "Finn, touch me. Explore me."

Finn did as he was told, and started rubbing FP's body. He started with her stomach, then slowly moved up to her breasts, squeezing them and moving them. He played with them, while FP slowly moved up and down Finn's cock. It wasn't at all like doing it with PB. It was passionate, loving, and slow. As they both were just getting ready to cum, an armored giant came in the room, horrified to see what was happening. "Hey! Gross! Get outta here, dungeons are no place for tha kinda thing!" Finn and FP both grabbed their clothes, and ran like the wind, giggling. They didn't even care that they escaped the dungeon butt naked. Finn and FP both retreated back to Finn's treehouse, where they cuddled for the rest of the day, and the night. Little did they both know, that Marceline was all alone in her cave, still waiting for Finn to show up.

**Yay, lemon! Are you happy now? It's too bad Marceline was left alone, while Finn and FP made love in a dungeon. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Leave a review, and don't forget to follow this story, so that I know you're reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo! Chapter 7! Wow, I'm actually starting to get pretty far in this story. I guess staying up really late every night is worth it! (Kind of...) Well, enjoy. Oh, and there's something that you guys were asking for in this chapter, so your welcome.**

Finn woke up in the morning, ready to adventure. He smelt something cooking. _Mmm, Jake's making bacon._ Finn opened his eyes to see that his room was on fire. FP was asleep next to him, who seemed to be still asleep. "FP! The tree house is on fire!" Flame princess slowly opened her eyes, and then sprang into action as she noticed the flames everywhere.

She sucked all the fire back into her body, then apologized to Finn for nearly burning his room down. They both went downstairs to see that Jake actually WAS cooking bacon, along with eggs and toast. "Man, you guys were really getting at it last night." Finn and FP's faces both turned red, as they got very embarrassed. "Yeah, you guys were dry humping the glob out of each other. I couldn't tell if you were asleep or not."

"Uhh, Jake? Could we NOT talk about this?" Finn was really embarrassed.

"Okay bro, whatever you say." Jake replied, still chuckling.

Finn handed FP some oven mitts as they both sat down to dig into Jake's breakfast. His backpack started buzzing, so he went to go check it. It was a text from Marceline.

What the glob Finn, you totally stood me up! What's the deal man!?

Marceline! Finn had totally forgot about her! He felt really bad, but he made up a phony excuse.

I had some stuff that came up. Are we still good for today?

Sure, but you better show up this time.

Finn told FP and Jake that he had to go, and that FP should probably get back to the Fire Kingdom soon. He grabbed his backpack and headed to Marceline's cave. As Finn walked, he wondered why Marceline wanted him at her place. Hopefully she would try anything. Finn really did like her, but he was with FP, and he couldn't just walk away from that decision, could he? Finn reached Marceline's house, and saw a note on the door.

_The door's unlocked, you can come in._

Finn opened to door to see rose petals alligned in a pathway. He examined the room. Everything seemed to be red; even the walls were red! Finn put his hand to his face, and thought to himself. _Oh god, this isn't going to end well._ He followed the path, that apparently led into a wall upstairs. Finn looked around him, until some hands were rested on his shoulders. He knew it was Marceline, and was about to speak up, but she said something first. Marceline whispered into Finn's ear, "Finn, let's give each other massages. I'll go first."

He couldn't refuse a good massage. He hadn't had a good one in years. He nodded, as Marceline started to pick Finn up and carry him to a table for him to lie down on. She started to rub his shoulders, then his chest, then his stomach, but didn't stop going lower. She eventually reached Finn's 'area', and closed in on it. Finn felt a bit worried Marceline would try something, but he knew she wouldn't. without his consent. Marceline felt Finn's cock starting to get hard, but down to his legs, and left it untouched, so that Finn would feel safe with Marceline. The thing that separated Marceline from the other girls was that she knew what fin desired. What he needs. What he wants. Marceline stopped, to switch places with Finn. "Finn, your turn." Finn looked very refreshed, and had no problem with the thought of massaging Marceline.

She slipped out of her shirt, revealing her bare breasts. She also took off her pants, revealing some black panties. "Oh my glob Marceline, what are you doing." Finn went wide eyed, and couldn't stop staring at Marceline's body. It was so perfect; even better that FP's.

"I'm preparing to get a massage from you silly. I massage naked, didn't you know that?" Marceline teased Finn, knowing that he was getting very turned on.

Finn shook his head in confusion, but didn't protest. As Marceline lied on her back, her large breasts were exposed, leaving Finn just staring at them. "Go ahead, touch them. For all I care, you can play with them." Marceline was obviously teasing Finn, no doubt about it. Finn was a bit nervous, but he went ahead and started massaging Marceline's breasts. He grabbed them, squeezed them, squished them together, rubbed them on her, and a lot more. Marceline started to slip out of her panties, and told finn, "Great, now you can do my vagina." Marceline said, oddly with no hint of seductiveness in her voice.

"Marceline, I don't think I-" Marceline interrupted Finn.

"Ya know, saying Marceline is too much work. Call me Marcy instead, kay Finn?"

"Uhh, sure.. Marcy." Finn replied, feeling a bit awkward.

Finn started rubbing the edge of Marcy's vagina, listening in to her moans. As much as he hated it, she got him. Finn wanted to have sex with Marcy, right here, right now. With Marcy already nude, Finn gave her a 'look', and started to take off his shirt. "Finally!" Marcy said, with an exited tone, "darn Finn, I'm so horny right now, I don't know how you do it, but you have a strong will... and a sexy bod too! Dayum!" Marcy was teasing him, though she did actually admire his structure.

Finn got his boxers off, and crawled on top of Marcy. He started by giving Marcy a smooth, long, kiss. It was perfect. Their tongues were flying everywhere, and their mouths were watering, bagging for more. Finn started rubbing his tip on Marcy's vagina. He gave out small whimpers, but they turned into moans as he slowly moved his hard cock inside of her small, yet roomy pussy. Finn started going faster and faster, until he he was thrusting himself into her, while their tongues were interlocked, and they stopped, gasping for air. Finn put his hands to use as he rubbed Marcy's clit, he got a bit sloppy with his motions in and out of her, because he was focusing mostly on Marcy's pleasure, and not his own. Because of this, Marcy was ready to cum long before Finn. "Finn, I'm going to cum!" She shouted.

"Should I slow down?" Finn asked, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"No, go faster. Finn, fuck me as fast as you possibly can. I want to explode with juices." Marcy said, as Finn started speeding up.

Finn started thrusting as fast as he could, and Marcy screamed as she squirt. Her fluids were everywhere! They were on the table, the floor, the walls, even the ceiling! Finn slowed down a bit, but still thrust until he gave out a large sigh, and cummed in Marcy's uterus. "Ahh, that was the best sex I've ever had Finn." Marcy said.

"Me too, Marcy. Hey, listen. Nobody can know about this. If Flame Princess were to find out, she would destroy me, along with the rest of the universe." Finn said, sounding a bit worried.

"Wait wait wait.. you and Flame Princess are a.. a pair?" Marcy, was a bit disappointed. "How many times have you had sex?"

"Well.. once." Finn replied, prepared for a world of hurt from Marcy.

Marcy wasn't mad, she wasn't mad at all! Finn just cheated on Flame Chick, with her! She was so happy that she pulled Finn close and frenched him for a minute straight.

**How'd you like the lemon? I tried to make it seem like how Marceline would do it, but still added some passion, and some love. Oh, and I had Finn start calling her Marcy, so it takes less time to type her name. that was just laziness on my part. Well, leave feedback on what you think is going to happen next, or just how you liked the story. You can say anything really. Thumbs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry about not posting a chapter last night. I was too tired and wanted to go to bed. I'll make it up to you guys though. I'm going to post this chapter, and then I'll start on another one. If I finish the 9th chapter tonight, I'll post it. If I finish it tomorrow, I'll make it extra long. I'm going to warn you guys, there is an excessive amount of lemon, that goes to some very disturbing levels. Well, that aside, enjoy!**

Finn exited Marcy's cave, and started to head home. He was exhausted from these past few days. He broke away from PB's, got back together happily with FP, but then cheated on her the next day. In all this time, he got little sleep. He thought about the choices he was making, and decided that it he would keep seeing Marcy, but not frequently, so that FP didn't get suspicious. As Finn started to compare the sex he had with all three girls of his love life, something put him in a headlock. Finn started to struggle, but he couldn't overpower the arms of this person, whoever it was. He almost screamed, but then a cloth went over his mouth, and he was knocked out.

"Ugh, where am I?" Finn hazily spit out his words as he started to wake up. "Who kidnapped me?"

He heard a shuffle in the distance, and quickly snapped his head in that direction. Finn started to move, but then noticed that he was strapped to a steel table, with cuffs at his arms. He struggled, but when he noticed the sharp edges of the cuffs cutting into his skin as he struggled, he stopped. Finn wondered who took him, why he was here, and who would do such a thing to him. The only person mad enough to do this kind of thing was the Lich, but he was a big, cuddly baby now, so it couldn't have been him. Finn looked around the room, and saw that it was very, VERY large. It was almost like a dome, except that there was no ground. the table he was strapped to was attached to a small platform, and around that was just an endless pit. A voice surrounded the room, speaking at a tone Finn recognized almost instantly. "Finn," the voice was blasting into his ears, "I'm going to need to run a few 'experiments' on you."

It was Bubblegum; fucking Bubblegum. "PB, let me out. I don't know what you're doing, or why, but this is wrong, and you know that." Finn rambled on, hoping he would convince PB to let him go.

"Finn, there's nothing wrong about this, it's just payback. I've invented a new device, and only you can test it. It's a device that can take the feelings of others, and extract them into me. Basicly, if you feel happy, then I'll feel happy for you, and you'll feel nothing." PB was filled with joy, because her intentions of what she would use this device for would give her feelings beyond what anyone has felt before.

"Why me PB, why not anybody else?"Finn asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"It's simple. You're the only person that I would fuck senseless, no matter how much pain you're in. Finn, I haven't been totally honest with you. that serum I gave you, is not exactly what you thought it was. It was less designed to mature you mentally, and really more meant for making you taller, sexier, and have an abnormally large penis." Finn was shocked to hear this. "Also, because I'm the reason you're the way you are now, you're technically my experiment. I can do whatever I want with you."

Finn was enraged with Bubblegum, because not only did she just use him for sex, but she also lied about the potion. PB left her observation room, and opened a door into the dome. "Finn, during this 'session', you're not going to feel any pleasure, because I'm going to feel it for you. With both of our pleasure combined, I'm going to have an overwhelming sensation of pleasure that will be more than anybody has felt before. Don't worry though, next time, I'll let you have all the pleasure."

PB walked through the door carrying a whip, handcuffs, anal beads, 2 dildos, a fake vagina, and a small chip. "Finn, you don't seem very exited about this." Finn gave PB a death stare. "How about this. I'll let you have all the pleasure this time, and next time I'll have it all." Finn started to struggle a bit, as PB came up close and ripped off Finn's shirt. She threw it down the pit, as she started to climb on top of Finn. PB dropped everything she was holding in her hand down to the platform, except for the chip and the whip. PB stuck the chip in Finn's neck, taking in all of his emotions. "Ohh, Finn. You're very enraged. That's just the way I like it." Bubblegum's tone became very seductive, as she started rubbing on Finn's abs.

PB stepped back, and gripped her whip tight. She started to smack Finn on his abs. Finn was screaming, so she put a rag over his mouth. PB started whacking Finn's abs, and he let out some tears. She stopped, and gave Finn a large grin. PB pulled off the rest of Finn's clothes, along with hers. PB grabbed a dildo and the anal beads, and crawled on top of Finn again. She stuck the anal beads up her asshole, and quickly pulled Finn's left hand over to her ass, so he could squeeze it. PB noticed he wasn't doing much, so she started yelling at him to squeeze her cheek as hard as he could. When he did, Finn started to do the same with PB's breasts, and she let out large amounts of pleasure as she moaned. "Do you feel it Finn? Do you feel my pleasure flowing into you? PB told Finn, while panting frequently.

Finn nodded, as PB began to stick the dildo up Finn's ass, instantly thrusting it in as hard as she could. With her other hand, she grabbed the fake vagina, and shoved it onto Finn's large, hard cock. Finn started screaming as intense waves of pain and pleasure flowed into him. Finn pulled off the fake vagina, and thrust his hard cock into PB's real one, while shoving his tongue in her mouth. As Finn started dominating the sex, he took the dildo and started rubbing one of PB's tits with it, and took the fake vagina and rubbed it on PB's nipple. He was taking in so much pleasure, it overwhelmed him. Finn instantly shot out a large amount of cum, and screamed, because he couldn't stop. He wasn't done yet. Finn started going faster than before, then stopped instantly. He turned PB around so that her head was pointing his feet, and she started sucking his cock, as he licked her clit. Finn used his hands to thrust a dildo in and out of PB's vagina, while he used the other dildo on her asshole, and had the anal beads in his ass. This kept going on for about 10 minutes, until Finn cummed inside of PB's mouth, and even more came out this time. PB's whole mouth filled up with cum, as she pulled out and started to choke on it as she swallowed it. Finn couldn't possibly handle any more pleasure, because he would explode if he tried to. PB was still horny at the the sight of all the cum, and gulped it down. Finn broke the cuffs with his adrenaline, ripped out the chip, and because horrified of what PB had done to him. "I'm not coming back" Finn yelled out behind him, PB still too distracted to do anything about it.

**Did you survive that? I didn't. I got VERY carried away, but it kind of goes with the story. Well, tell me what you think? Too much? (Duh). Too Little? Just right? this is probably the worst it gets, so don't expect anything like it again. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be posting an extra long chapter tomorrow, because I'm to tired to do it today. Don't forget to favorite and follow this, so I know you're reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I changed my mind about doing a super long chapter. Don't worry, you'll still get the same amount of words today, it's just that it'll be spread out into two chapters. This one, and the next one. Well, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

Finn was sitting down on a tree branch, thinking about the choices he was making. He thought that he should tell FP about what happened, but was having doubts. What if she tries to kill PB? If Marcy found out, how would she react? Finn decided to tell Marcy about his encounter with PB, and he would get her opinion on telling FP. He got down from the tree, then started to head over to Marcy's cave. Finn was having doubts about telling her too, but at least she couldn't destroy the world. There was a rustle in the bushes. Finn turned to see the Ice King, with PB in his hands. "Hey Finn, look what I found! Come and get her!" Ice King was acting all high and mighty, but was actually pretty scared. Finn's new, well toned body was intimidating.

Finn, who looked depressed, gave a slow shake of the head, and walked away. The Ice King was surprised. He had never seen Finn deny justice. He built up a rage and started throwing chunks of ice at Finn. He dodged them easily, but didn't look back. The fact that the Ice King was being ignored enraged him. He thought this was some kind of new trick that Finn was trying, so he reacted. Ice King dropped PB, flew up to Finn fast, and threw a jab at his face. Finn instantly reacted by dodging it, and throwing an elbow to his stomach, making his fall to the ground. PB ran up to him and kicked him in the side a few times, and then looked at Finn, who was still walking away quietly. She felt bad for what she did; for what she made Finn do. FP looked down, and thought of something to say. She looked up to tell Finn, but he was gone. Finn headed to Marcy's cave, which was just a few 100 meters away. When he reached her house, it seemed like she wasn't home. The door was closed, the windows shut and covered, so he decided to check inside. Finn didn't even think about knocking, when now would have been a great time to. He opened the door to see Marcy, with no clothing lower than her sleeveless t-shirt, rubbing her clit. "Oh my god! Marcy!" Finn covered his eyes. "I'm soo sorry. I should have knocked." Finn's face turned plump red.

Marcy was alarmed for a second, but then got calm when she realized it was Finn. "It's okay Finn, she gave Finn a hug, with his eyes still covered. "Just knock next time, okay?"

Finn could feel Marcy's bare vagina against his shorts. "Uhm, yea.. okay." She could tell that Finn was crazy embarrassed.

Marcy put her panties back on, but kept her pants off out of pure laziness. "It's hot out today Finn, why don't you take your shirt off." Marcy was acting casual, so Finn couldn't tell if she wanted sex.

Finn started getting horny, but made sure she wouldn't seduce him. Not yet, anyway. "that depends on if you just want to see my chest, or if you actually care for me." Finn was joking, but he had a bit of worry in his voice.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Marcy told Finn, with a hint of seductiveness in her voice. "So Finn, what brings you to my cave?"

Finn took off his shirt, and realized that it was pretty hot, and he did cool down a bit. He explained everything that happened to Marcy, even the part where he started enjoying PB's 'rape' session. She had a bit of shock in her face, but mostly worry. She didn't calm down at all when Finn mentioned that everything was okay now. The thing about Marcy, is that she knows Finn better than anybody else in Ooo, except maybe Jake. Finn always came to Marcy with his problems, from girl trouble to just plain depression. She could tell that Finn was NOT alright, and that he was suffering major depression. Marcy always knew how to cheer Finn up, and she intended to do so this time. They both sat on her rocky couch, just staring down at their feet. Finn seemed perfectly fine, he even had a slight smile on his face. He was looking fine as ever. Marcy pulled Finn in close and hugged him. She didn't pat his back, she didn't say anything, but she just sat there, hugging Him. Finn started tearing up out of nowhere, and hugged her back. At this moment, Marcy realized something. This moment right here, was true love. It wasn't kissing, frenching, or even sex. This hug alone, was all the love in the world, compacted into a single action. Both Finn and Marcy fell asleep, just like that.

The moment when they hugged seemed like forever, and yet Marcy woke up alone. Finn was walking back home, not knowing how long it's been since he left. It felt like 2 days, but he wasn't sure. As Finn reached the front door to the treehouse, he noticed that the treasure room was just starting to fill up again. The dungeon that Finn went to with FP had a lot of loot in it. Finn climbed the ladder upstairs, to see Jake playing some BMO. He felt a hot, fiery slap to the face, as Flame Princess ran up to him and hugged him. "Where have you been for the past 3 weeks! We've been worried sick!" FP looked a bit worried, but mostly happy to see Finn.

_3 weeks? I've been gone for 3 weeks?!_ Finn was shocked, and he hugged FP. "I'm here now, and that's all that matters." FP kissed Finn on the cheek as he said those words.

Jake paused his game, and came up to Finn. He put his hand on Finn's back and led him out of the room. "Where have you been man? Jake said, "I thought you'd never come back."

"I was in a crazy huge dungeon." Finn started going on about the dragons, goblins, cyclops', and other monsters he encountered, when Jake stopped him.

"Why're you lyin to me man? You know I can't stand it when you lie." Jake sounded disappointed, seeing right through Finn's lies.

"Sometimes a guy's gotta lie." Finn said, assuring to Jake that it was personal biz.

"I guess. Alright, just don't lie to me again." Jake's tone was very stern, and Finn knew not to. They both came back into the living room, and decided to play BMO together with FP.

**There's been a lot of action, lemon, drama, etc. I decided to dedicate this chapter mostly to getting things as close to 'back to normal' as I could. Don't worry, there'll be more lemon, drama, and all the other stuff in chapter 10. If chapter 10 isn't out yet, by the time you're reading this, wait about 2 hours, then come back. It should be done by then. Well anyway, leave a review of what you think, and make sure to follow and favorite so I know you're reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! You probably all hate me so much right now! I took a break, and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't complain though, because I gave you guys 3 chapters the first day, and 1 every day since, until now. I'm on a trip right now, so I won't be able to write chapters as often as I used to. I'm gonna get back on tuesday morning, so you wan't have one until REALLY early Wednesday. I'm probably gonna start writing one chapter every two days when I get back, because It's MUCH MUCH MUCH easier on me. Oh, also, LEMON ALERT. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you want to? You don't seem too enthusiastic about this." FP was the one who suggested it, but after what Finn had gone through, he wasn't sure if he could ever have sex again. "We don't have to if you're not in the mood."

Finn needed to control his fears, or else his fears would control him. "Yeah, let's do this." Finn felt a bit bad for Marcy, all alone in her lonely cave. She's probably fine. "Trust me when I say I wan't this as much as you do."

FP slid her shirt up over her head, so that her bare stomach was touching his. Finn slipped off his pants, showing a large boner, concealed behind his boxers. FP took off her bra, and nuzzled her breasts against Finn's chest. Finn responded by slowly slipping off FP's Pants, and then his boxers. He rubbed his big, hard cock against her clit, which was covered by her panties. Finn pushed slowly pushed FP onto her bed, then started to put his tongue on her masked pussy, and started to lick it. The licking slowly converted to full-mouth sucking, as Finn gulped down FP's warm, heated fluids; almost like liquid fire. He pushed the small piece of cloth separating him and FP aside, and looked up at her. Finn then stood up, and FP pulled up so that her pussy was at the edge of the bed. Finn inserted his hard cock into her pussy, pushing in and out. She gave out small moans, and then started playing with her breasts while Finn grabbed her ass. Finn slowed until he came to a stop, and then hung over FP, and fell on her. She giggled, as they started kissing, tongues intertwining, and Finn stuck hiss cock in her ass, making sure she wasn't protesting. Finn then proceeded to fuck her in the ass, and thrust his cock in her asshole as hard and fast as possible. He then sighed, as he cummed in FP's ass. He heard it sizzling on her fiery skin. "That was amazing, Finn." FP said, panting. "Let's do this again tomorrow. k?"

Finn got a little sad. "This is the part where I leave, right?" FP still felt really bad about PB abusing Finn for 3 months, and she hugged him tight. "You're not going anywhere. Ever." Finn smiled, then they both fell asleep in FP's bed until early afternoon. FP woke up first, hugging Finn tight.

She thought about how Jake acted like he was Finn when they first met, and then she wasn't sure if Finn really liked her, or if she was being purposely hurt by him, physically and mentally. Finn was FP's forever, and nobody could take him away... or so she thought. Marcy was sitting at home, bored as hell. She wanted to hang with Finn, but he wouldn't answer her calls. She watched the copy of 'Heat Signature' that Finn left at her house over and over. Marcy was in the mood for sex, but didn't want to masturbate. She called Finn one more time, but he picked up this time. "Hey Princess Queen.. Zzz... Zzz..." Marcy assumed that she woke Finn up, who was sleeping in really late for some reason. "What? Huh? Oh uhh.. hey Mercy, what's up."

"Are you drunk, or just tired?" Marcy asked, already know the answer. "I'm just wo.. You just woke ne op. This better be impertent."

"It is, trust me. Get down to my place." Marcy was planning another 'session' with Finn. He walked to Marcy's cave, extremely cranky and tired. Finn even forgot to put his hat on. His blonde hair was frizzy, and very loose. Finn slowly opened Marcy's door when he got there, but his vision was too blurry to see that Marcy was totally naked. She came up close to Finn, and hugged him close, making sure her large breasts were nuzzling in Finn's chest. Finn suddenly woke up. and saw Marcy hugging him, closing in for the kiss. Finn pulled away. "Marcy, I'm too tired for sex." Finn complained. "We can cuddle, but I think I just wanna sit here on your rocky couch."

Marcy was a bit frustrated, but didn't want to go where Finn didn't. She compromised. "How about a quick blowjob?" Marcy said, crawling on Finn's restless body, "Okay... I guess. As long as I get to sit here and do nothing, I'm good with anything." Marcy lit up with joy, and instantly went for Finn's shorts. She pulled them down slowly, arousing Finn. She pulled Finn's droopy penis out of the hole in his boxers, and started to rub it with her hand. It was so big, she had to start using both hands. Once it was hard, she spit on it, then stopped. Finn said she could do whatever she wanted, so she took advantage of that. Marcy laid her chest onto Finn's lower regions, and grabbed her breasts. She put them around Finn's cock, and started rubbing them against it, moving up and down. Finn started moaning, and Marcy knew to go faster. "Don't stop, this is nice." Finn said, enjoying pleasure.

Marcy nodded, and started going faster. She then stopped, and put her head near his cock. She licked it a few times, to get it nice and wet, before putting it down her throat. She bobbed her head up and down, and heard Finn moaned loudly. Marcy kept going for a few minutes, and then stopped, feeling the slightest amount of cum escaping his cock. She licked it, then stood up. Marcy thought about how Finn said 'anything', then sat on his cock. She moved her whole body up and down, sliding it in and out of her vagina. Marceline leaned down to Finn, and stuck her tounge down his throat as she bounced on him. Finn let out a whimper mid-kiss, and Marcy felt a warm, large wave of cum fill up her uterus, then explode out of her vagina. It was coming out so fast, and there was so much of it. There was much more than before. Now just as tired as Finn, Marcy fell asleep with Finn's cock still inside her, but she didn't mind, and neither did he.

**How did you like it? I gave you extra lemon, plus the encounter with Marcy is important to the story. Dang, I just realised. Finn gets so much action, in such a short time. Oh, in case you didn't catch it, Finn cums for Marcy MUCH more than he does for FP. I wonder why? Leave yer suggestions, comments, and hate in the reviews! Don't forget to favorite and follow this story, so you can stay updated; also because you love me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Everybody! I don't want to spoil anything, but I'll say that there's a character that appears from Finn's distant past. There's more lemon, and I would say it's moderate. I hope you like the chapter, because I put a LOT of thought into this one, and how it's majorly important to the story.**

She was right there, staring into Marceline's window. She was watching her suck Finn, like he was a big lollipop. FP was filled with rage. She originally came to Marceline's to say hi, and hang out, but looked into the window when nobody answered the door. She just stared at them, having the time of their life. FP wanted to be in there, sucking on Finn. Watching Marceline do that rustled her jimmies. She watched as Marceline stood up, and stuck Finn's gigantic cock up her little pussy. She watched Finn cum out rivers of jizz, and licked her lips at it. FP waited a while for somebody to come outside, and sure enough, Marceline came out, and jumped at the way FP was staring at her. "You bitch! You stole my man!" FP exclaimed, "You're going to pay!"

Before Marceline could reply, FP jumped at her, with the intense heat burning her skin. "Stop! Stop! We can work this out, can't we?!" Marceline said, in deep pain.

FP noticed Marceline's skin sizzling, and backed away from Marceline, while taking deep breaths. "Yeah... we... can work... this out." She felt bad about hurting Marceline so much, and giving her severe burns. "What do we do though, it's not like he can have both of us."

Marceline thought for a second, then thought of a plan. She explained FP the plan in great detail. First, they would both approach Finn at the same time, with an offer. They would ask him who he wants to be with, and he would choose. FP thought that it was a a horrible plan, but went with it anyway because she couldn't think of a better one. FP and Marcy decided to wait until Finn was awake, because they wanted him to get some rest before a big decision. Finn fell asleep not wanting to think about Marcy, or FP. He wanted to have his own dream, that would be personal to him. Finn fell into a different world that night, one he thought he would never see again.

Finn awoke on a soft surface, covered in... pillows? He opened his eyes to see a world made of pillows, and froze in place. _Is this... No, it's just a dream. Nothing here is really happening. _Finn relived fighting the pillow dragon he had fought originally, still knowing it was a dream. He went to the mayor's party, and met the daughter, though she was older, and so was he. _It must be my brain adapting to my age, right?_ Finn didn't worry about it, and shared the same passionate kiss he did with Pillow Princess in the pillow world he got trapped in. Originally, he held back, knowing that he had a girlfriend back home. Because this was a dream, he didn't hesitate to kiss the living hell out of her. Finn expected to wake up right then, but he didn't. That kiss lasted ages, and he was still asleep for the whole thing. After that, things went differently though. Pillow Princess and Finn retreated back to her room, where they started making out. Finn didn't remember this happening, but went with it, because it was a dream. PP moved Finn's hands to her thick, cotton shirt, and he took the signal, pulling it up over her head. She had no bra on, so her bear breasts were revealed. Finn removed his shirt, and PP crawled all over him. She felt Finn's cock under his pants, and gasped at the size and hardness. "Finn, it's so... big.. and hard!" she pulled down his shorts, and then her skirt. "It's just... there's nothing hard in this world. Everything's... soft and fluffy."

She pulled down her panties, revealing her fluffy vagina, and Finn gasped at the sight of it. He know's that he had sex with PP before, because they had two kids together. What Finn doesn't remember, is the actual sex with PP. Finn started to rub her soft clit, bringing her waves of pleasure. Finn was amazed at the feeling of PP's body. It just felt right; really right. He started to wish that it wasn't a dream. Finn thought about how each princess he had sex with had a unique 'feel' to them. FP was warm and cozy, PB was gooey and a bit sticky, Marcy was cold, but it felt like he was having sex with his own kind, because she was a human at one point, and has a human body. Pillow princess's body was soft, and she really did feel like a pillow. That was the unique thing about her. She was a pillow. Finn revealed his hard cock by pulling down his boxers, and then used it to rub PP's clit. "Oh Finn! I've never felt anything this hard in my life! Penetrate me human boy! Put your hard cock inside me!" PP was heavily aroused, because she really hadn't felt anything harder than a pillow until now.

Finn obeyed, and put his cock in her vagina. He went in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt PP's soft body. After all the erotic, extreme sex Finn has had, he somehow still knew how to be gentle. PP was getting much more pleasure than she could handle, because her body wasn't adapted for a hard object to rub the walls of her uterus. For some reason, too much pleasure always seems to make you want more, even if you know you can't handle it. "Finn, go faster! You don't have to be gentle." PP said, with adrenaline rushing through her body.

Finn once again obeyed, with a bit of worry for PP. He started going deeper and faster, but still not his max. Finn could feel her insides slowly tearing, but still keeping somewhat intact. "Princess, you're getting ripped inside. Should I stop?" She didn't want him to stop, because she was turning the pain into pleasure, still wanting more.

PP shook her head, so Finn went faster. PP yelled, then squirt out gallons and gallons of fluids. She was panting real hard, but didn't stop. She wasn't done until Finn was. They switched positions so that Finn was lying down, and PP was bouncing on his cock. She was loving the pleasure, even after she cummed. Finn suddenly started panting very loudly, and PP knew he was going to cum. She pulled out, then moved down so that his cock was at face level fore her. She started rubbing Finn's cock with her hand insanely fast, then is spewed out cum. She caught as much as she could in her mouth, and then let some squirt onto her breasts. Finn sighed, and they were both panting. "Finn, that was the best sex I've ever had, and ever will have." PP said, as she cuddled up to Finn, still naked. They both fell asleep, and Finn knew that this is where his dream ended. He woke up in Marcy's bed, assuming she carried him there. Finn was just about to get up to talk to her, when he heard a voice beside him. "Finn, that was amazing. Lets do it again sometime." PP put her arms around Finn, holding him tight. _Is that.. PP!? What is she doing here, and how did she get here?! Was last night really a dream?_ Finn panicked, knowing that Marcy would freak if she saw PP in bed with Finn, let alone anybody at all.

"Finn, where are we? Is this where you live?" PP was confused, because she didn't know where she was.

Finn didn't explain anything, but started to rush her into the closet. When both Marcy AND FP came upstairs to see Finn and PP naked together, they filled with anger. It was worse than what Finn could have ever imagined. "FINN! WHO'S THIS BITCH!" Marcy yelled, obviously about to kill her.

Finn said the worst thing he could possibly say. "I.. I can explain. " Marcy and PB both yelled at him for a bit, then ran out of the room, and FP was crying.

"You cheated on TWO other girls with me!? You heartless bastard!" PP told Finn, hating herself for having sex with him.

With every girl Finn was crushing on hating him, he was VERY depressed. All three of them stormed out of the room, so he was left to think about what just happened.

**Isn't that the WORST cliffhanger ever? By worst I mean best btw. Well, I KNOW you want the next chapter soon, so I'll see if I can get it out tomorrow. (I won't make any promises) This chapter had a major plot twist that may have shocked some of the unsuspecting readers. Well, make sure to leave all your love and hate in a review, and also don't forget to follow and favorite so you can stay updated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so I know I have a hell of a lot a explaining to do. I started school shortly after I released my last chapter, and at that time this one was half finished. Because of homework and shit, I haven't had time to finish this chapter. I've finally gotten around to at least finishing this one, but there 'probably' won't be any more chapters until around christmas. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it has explaining, and it gets you thinking. Enjoy :D**

Finn was walking home, extremely depressed. He thought about suicide several times. It didn't make sense. PP just.. appeared out of his dream, into real life. He didn't regret the sex, which was amazing. Finn thought that he had nothing to regret. He did nothing wrong. It was just a bad turn of events. The only reason he was depressed was because everybody he ever loved hated him. Finn didn't know what to do. There was nothing TO do. He would just walk home, act happy for Jake, and fall right asleep. That was the plan. It was dark, and when Finn felt a hand on his shoulder out of nowhere, he didn't scream. He didn't flinch, or even wince. He wasn't afraid. In fact, he didn't even really care. Finn heard a voice he knew instantly, and quickly assumed what would happen next. "Hi Finn." PB said, sounding a bit down. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry. If I could do anything about it I would." She really was sorry, but about all the wrong things. PB felt bad for Marcy and FP hating Finn, but she didn't feel much about her raping Finn. As much as she wanted to be sorry, nothing in her would trigger. "Do you at least want to talk about it?" PB said, hoping for Finn to spill everything.

"I.." Finn was about to protest, but he decided to give PB a chance, because she was the only one who gave him one. "Okay, I'll talk. A long time ago, I was transported to a world where everything was made of pillows. I started dating the Pillow Princess, and we were pretty happy together. We got married, and eventually had two kids together. We were happy, and I lived a full life. At my last moments, I told her I loved her, then died." PB was shocked, because she didn't know how it was possible for Finn to live such a long, full life, and still be 13. He has a lifetime full of experience inside his mind. "I appeared back in this world, and everything was the same." Finn's face drooped a little. "I never returned to that world until last night, when I was sleeping after a day FULL of restless sex." PB actually had no problem imagining Finn with other girls. "I fell asleep dreaming I was in that same pillow land. The Pillow Princess kissed me again, but unlike last time, we ended the night with sex. Soft, cushioney sex. I woke up after, and she was next to me, in the bed! Marcy came upstairs, and for some reason FP did too. They saw me naked with PP, and all three girls stormed out. They hate me." Finn was looking depressed again, but even more this time.

"Finn, I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens." Finn actually smiled a bit, forgetting about what PB did to him, just for a moment.

He snapped back into reality, and had a sad look on his face, but he did't look very depressed anymore. PB grabbed Finn's head lightly, and turned it toward her's. "You don't need them Finn, because I'm here, and I always will be." those were PB's last words before she kissed Finn.

It was so passionate, and Finn had never felt anything like it before. How do I explain this... 'DAYUM, THAT IS ONE HOOTTTT KISS.' There you go.

Finn didn't want to pull away, ever, but he needed to breathe. Finn didn't want to go further, and neither did PB. They were both stuck in a frozen state, just kissing. Finn snapped back into reality, and pulled away. "I.. I have to go." PB knew his pain, and let Finn go. He needed some time to think. Finn ran back home, not depressed anymore. He wasn't sad either. Finn was confused about his feelings for... everyone. He needed to sort things out. First, he needed to figure out FP. She's the easiest. He wants her, but she's probably fine whether she gets Finn or not. the only reason FP was after Finn was because of Jealousy. Now, PB. Finn didn't really want her anymore, but she obviously wanted him. What happened an little while ago, just happened. It wasn't planned, expected, or wanted. It wasn't unwanted either though. It was pretty much the same way for PP. Now, where does Marcy lie? Finn doesn't really know about whether she wants him or not. She's always been a friend to Finn, but it seemed that she wanted more than that. Well.. Not anymore.

Finn was really happy that PB was there for him, but he didn't know if she really loved him, or if this was just another trick. Finn's mind was swirling with questions, and he had zero answers. He panicked. He laid down on the grass, with tears in his eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, or even tears of anger. They were tears of confusion. Finn didn't think of a plan to get Marceline or FP back. He was still, like a rock. Finn had the best sleep he'd had in years. He dreamed of a girl, like non-other. She was beautiful beyond thought, and she had the cuttest laugh. She had fiery hair, but pale skin. Her clothes were pink, and she had amazing curves. She came up to Finn, and kissed him. Finn didn't feel a new kiss, but one he had felt before. It was... It was his and Marcy's kiss. He didn't understand it, nor think about it, but Finn knew exactly what he needed to do.

Finn woke up in the morning, inside a sleeping bag. He was still outside, and still alone. He wondered why he was in a sleeping bag. There was a campfire in front of him, though the fire was out. He was in the same spot he'd been when he fell asleep. Finn looked to his left, and saw a paper plate with strawberries on it. He didn't know who left him all of this stuff, but he was very grateful. Finn got up, and folded the sleeping bag. He ate the strawberries, and threw the stems into the forest. Finn left to PB's, assuming all of this stuff was hers.

He walked into the Candy Kingdom, and she was by the entrance. "Hey PB, did you leave this stuff for me yesterday?"

"No, I didn't. I let you go after we.. well.. ya know. Maybe others care for you after all." She smiled.

I waved goodbye, and headed off to Marcy's.

**Well, at least there isn't a huge cliffhanger like last time. I wonder if anybody can figure out why Finn experienced that kiss in his dream, and who left him that stuff. I can tell you that they're tied together. Well, leave your hate, love, and ideas in the reviews section!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided to stay up extra late this Saturday, and make another chapter for you guys! This doesn't mean I'm back in the groove, but I just don't want anybody to think I've given up on the story. Well anyway, enjoy!**

Finn proceeded to walk to Marcy's house. He really didn't know what to say. He was worried she wouldn't want to talk to him. Finn decided he would just ask is she left him the stuff, and leave regardless of her answer. No apologies, no conversing, no shit. Making his way to her house, Finn spotted Marcy through her living room window, playing bass. He went up to the door, hoping she wouldn't notice him walking by. At the knock of the door, Finn started having a mental breakdown. Of all times. As Marcy opened the door, she was greeted with a nervous wreck of a boy, who wasn't making any sense. "MarcypleaseforgivemeI'msosorryforeverythingIjustcameheretoaskifyouleftmethosethi..." Finn blabbered on and on, but his words were getting to quiet to hear. Marcy was a bit annoyed, but wasn't mad. She felt bad for him, and she felt bad for storming out on Finn. He probably had a perfectly reasonable explanation for cheating on her, right? Right?

Now she was getting nervous. Finn started to calm down, and speak more clearly. "Marcy, I'm sorry for... well... cheating on you." Well, so much for a short and to-the-point conversation.

"I know things seemed horrible, but I want to tell you everything. Even if you still hate me, I can at least sleep at night knowing that you know the whole story." Finn was ready to spill it all out, just as he did for PB.

"Finn, I..." Marcy decided to let him explain himself, hoping for some closure. "Come in."

Finn told her everything, from the dream he had years ago, to the dream he had days ago. he told her about what he regret, and what he didn't. There wasn't a single lie or cover up in the whole explanation, and Marcy could feel it. Though she never really hated Finn in the first place, Marcy forgave him, and hugged him. She could feel Finn's tears on her shirt, as he dug his face into her chest and cried. She never resented Finn, and never would. Marcy was thinking about Finn's relationship status, barely even knowing the situation in the first place. She was thinking about making a move on him, but didn't. This was no place for sex, or making out, or even kissing in this setting.

Marcy thought about Finn's vague question, probably about the stuff left for him. Her face turned as red as somebody without blood could get. She left him those things out of pure guilt, and a kiss for sweet dreams. Marcy smiled, knowing Finn knew it was her, even before asking. "Finn, do you want to stay over for the night? It's pretty dark out, and I wouldn't want you walking out in the dark, when dangerous creatures could be lurking about!" She was honestly just worried about PB taking Finn away again.

"Alright, I guess." Finn was worried that Marcy would try and make a move on him, but he thought that if it was meant to be, it would happen.

Finn and Marcy stayed up quite late, talking about things like movies, childhood, and other things you probably already know about. Finn was sound asleep on the couch, while Marcy was wide awake in hers. She thought about Finn's large cock, and how she mourned for it. Marcy decided to take out the special "toys" PB had given her and have some fun. She fetched the toys, and jumped onto her bed. She slowly started to grab her large breast, and squeeze it while rubbing her clit. Marcy took off her shirt, and then slowly unhooked her bra. She continued to squeeze her breast with one hand, and rub her clit with her other. She grabbed the vibrator, and stuck it under her wet panties, which held it in place. Marcy removed her jeans, and then grabbed the handcuffs. She cuffed her legs and one arm to the corners of her bed, and turned the vibrator on. Marcy started thinking of Finn, and grabbed her breast again. She held it near her face, and slowly sucked her nipples while the vibrator was making moan.

Marcy grabbed one of the dildos, and put it to her mouth. She sucked on it while moving it in and out of her mouth, noticing the minty taste. Her tight pussy was practically pouring out fluids, staining her bed. Marcy was ready to cum, so she turned the vibrator on its highest setting, and barely held back a scream as she came all over her bed. Before taking a shower and cleaning up, Marcy took one last look at herself. She was disgusted at her setup, and all of the toys used. Marcy rarely ever used them, usually only when Finn was around. Marcy proceeded to take a shower and clean up, then went to sleep.

**This was a short chapter, I know. I didn't have much time to write it, not to mention I'm tired as hell. As always, leave your hate in the form of reviews, and not DOS attacks. Good day! or night.., whichever one is currently going on.**


End file.
